Sophie Jones
Sophie Jones (also nicknamed Soph) is a human and the little sister of Emily Jones. One day, she followed Emily into the portal, and learned of Elvendale's existence. Official Biography Background Sophie originally didn't believe that Elvendale was real, thinking that Emily's bedtime stories were nothing more than made-up tales. All that changed when she followed Emily to the garden one day. After sneaking through the portal behind her sister, Sophie was amazed to find herself in the magical, beautiful land of Elvendale. But things took a scary turn when Cronan kidnapped Sophie, in the hopes of convincing Emily to give him her amulet. Personality Sophie is an energetic and happy young human girl. As the younger sister of Emily Jones, Sophie has trouble finding her own identity and getting her own interests. In fact, her website bio describes her as seeing everything Emily does as exciting! Sophie however is, kind, loyal, and totally brave. As she claims it, she can see right past the Goblin King's wicked schemes and bad ways. Sophie is someone Emily and the elves can definitely trust, no matter how ridiculous she acts. Bubbly and positive, Sophie has a love of magic and passion for fun. She may not be fully aware how uncomfortable Emily feels about not having Elvendale to herself as a lone human anymore. Appearance Sophie is just like a little miniature blue-eyed version of Emily, with dark brown hair in a short side ponytail instead of a long braid like Emily's. She also has a fair complexion, freckles, and a small stature. Sophie wears a short-sleeved t-shirt that is white with purple stripes. Over this, she wears denim overalls, which make it look like Sophie is wearing shorts. Her sneakers are exactly like Emily's, except they are smaller and yellow. Relationships Family Sophie's grandmother was one of the Five Sisters. As her granddaughter, Sophie carries the power of love inside her heart. Sophie, along with Emily, is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Skyra and Quartzine are her great-aunts. She is also related to Cronan. Friends Sophie gets along with Emily's four main friends, Azari, Farran, Naida and Aira, along with Rosalyn and Tidus. She also spent a lot of time with the goblins while she was being held hostage. Lonely in captivity, Sophie tried to make friends with them. The goblins, being under Cronan's mind-control spell, did not act friendly towards her in return. However, when the spell started to wear off, the goblins were much friendlier to Sophie. Sets * The Capture of Sophie Jones * Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress Trivia *Sophie's grandmother was immortal while she lived in Elvendale. However, when she moved to Earth, she became mortal like the rest of the humans. Even so, it can be argued that her granddaughter, Sophie, is 1/4 elf. *The name "Sophie" and its variations means "wisdom" which can be homage to Sophie being able to see through Cronan's guise. *Rebecca Husain voices Sophie and the Shadow Creature. Gallery LEGO Sophie01.jpg|Sophie from the 3rd Storyline Sophie LEGO 2.png|Sophie from the 3rd Storyline (Variation 2) Webisodes Young Sophie.png|Young Sophie Other Soph.JPG | Sophie in Secrets of Elvendale (Netflix series) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jones Family Category:Love